raura_ausllyfandomcom-20200216-history
Ally Dawson
Allyson "Ally" Dawson is a 15-year-old talented, aspiring singer-songwriter teen who has stage fright. She wrote the hit song, "Double Take" that Austin performed in the episode Rockers & Writers, which made him famous. Ally is best friends with Trish, Austin, and Dez. Her parents are Lester and Penny Dawson. She is portrayed by Laura Marano. Personality Ally is generally, shown to be kind, friendly, passionate,smart, sweet, and caring. She is often described as a good person or a "goody goody." She's against all forms of rule breaking, even insignificant ones such as coloring outside the lines. She is often portrayed as girly, and sometimes meek. Ally is often shown not to be into things most teenagers consider fun, such as arcades, horror movies or pizza parlors, and enjoys slightly unusual activities, such as cloud watching club. She is more into writing and her father's store. She is very smart. She is somewhat geeky, but constantly tries to hide it when questioned or accused of it, which generally leads to either disasters or her appearing even more geeky.Ally, though she is a very talented singer/songwriter, has a severe case of stage fright that keeps her from acheiving her dream of making it in the music business. In Season 2 she's been shown to have been gaining more confidence in herself. In Costumes & Courage under disguise, she performed a duet with Austin. She was also glad that she was on the cover of Cheetah Beat in Magazines & Made-Up Stuff. Her wardrobe has also noticeably changed in Season 2, wearing things most teenage girls like her would wear. She was even brave enough to bungee jump off a bridge, with the help of Austin, Trish, and Dez. Character History Season 1 Rockers & Writers Ally writes a song which Austin takes and records a music video without asking. After the music video becomes a hit online, Trish convinces Ally to tell the world she wrote the song. Austin apologizes to her and then Austin convinces Ally to help him out with writing a new song. He gives her credit for both songs and they make a deal to become partners together. Ally embarrasses herself by destroying the set of the Helen Show.Then ends up bumping down Austin video to #2 and making hers #1 Kangaroos & Chaos Ally is pressured to quickly write another song for Austin, since it's been over a month since she wrote his last one. She scribbles down Austin's song lyrics in illegible handwriting prompting Dez and Trish to start gathering strange props for the music video which they think correspond to her lyrics. Secrets & Songbooks Ally loses her songwriting book, which is also her top-secret diary, so she and Trish comb the mall looking for it, unaware that Austin and Dez have already found it and read it, revealing that Ally has a secret crush and leads both the boys to think it is Austin. However, Ally reveals that her crush is actually a boy named Dallas, and her and Austin's misunderstanding is cleared. Zaliens & Cloud Watchers Ally wrote a song in which she thinks is the best song ever for Austin. Austin doesn't like it so they decided to hang out to get to know each other better.At the end Ally learned how to have a little fun and she wrote another song for Austin. Bloggers & Butterflies A hater known as Miami H8ter girl is blogging bad and embarrassing stuff about Austin. The H8ter Girl is revealed to be Tilly Thompson who wanted to ruin Ally's career by ruining Austin's because she hated Ally for having her song in a play instead of her's. Tilly makes Ally sing "The Butterfly Song", in front of many people. Ally had stage fright, but Austin sings it for her instead so that she doesn't make a fool of herself. Tickets & Trashbags When Austin gets a chance to perform with the rapper Shiney Money, Team Austin gets excited but after they realize that there is only one ticket, everyone starts fighting for it including Ally even though she said it was totally his choice. Austin said yes to Ally because she talks too much. Ally, Trish and Dez decided to apologize to Austin so they went to the Award show, which puts Ally on stage. Managers & Meatballs A manager wanted to replace the whole gang with professional artists,Team Austin is disappointed but Ally was happy for him. She wrote another song for him telling Demonica that Austin doesn't need her to have his dreams come true. Club Owners & Quinceaneras When Trish had a quinceanera, Ally decided it was the perfect time to ask Dallas to dance. After he said no, she became sad and disappointed. Austin then cancelled his performance to dance with Ally. But when Dallas sees her dancing with Austin, he regrets what he did. Deejays & Demos Ally writes her first personal song, You Don't See Me. The song expresses the pain of the anonymity Ally feels. Austin hears the song and plays it for Miami when he's on the radio with Miami Mack. When Miami Mack wants Austin to bring Ally to sing her song the next day, Ally panics. Trish pretends to be Ally and lip syncs to You Don't See Me. World Records & Work Wreckers Ally's crush on Dallas grows stronger. She often doesn't know what she is saying when she is around him, which causes her to accidentally tell him she'll mow his lawn for him. Later, when Dallas tells her he hates his job. Ally says "try working here (Sonic Boom)", Dallas misinterprets this and thinks it means he is hired at Sonic Boom. Dallas turns out to be a terrible employee and Ally realizes she has to fire him foe two reasons, 1. He is a terrible employee. 2. Her dad tells her they can't affords a new employee. Trish helps Ally find a way to fire him. In the end, Dallas ends up quitting. Songwriting & Starfish Ally, Trish, and Dez help Austin get ready for the Hot Summer Jam Contest on the beach, where he could win a chance to have his song played on the radio. Ally tries to put her previous, unpleasant beach-going experiences behind her. It is revealed in this episode that she and her father often went to the boardwalk and got ice cream when she was little. It is also revealed that her favorite ice cream is Fruity Mint Swirl. In the end of the episode, Ally writes the song, Heard It on the Radio, for Austin. Soups & Stars Ally finally gets a Tweeter account but has a problem writing good twits. Ally reunites with one of her favorite elementary school teachers, Miss Suzy, at her soup shop in the mall, Suzy's Soups. Ally thinks of this as a chance to finally get a gold star from Miss Suzy. When Ally tweets a picture of a spider in her soup at Suzy's Soups as an attempt to get more followers, Miss Suzy loses many customers. To make up for it and get a gold star, Ally tries to make a commercial with Austin, Trish, and Dez for Suzy's Soups. She ends up going way overboard. The commercial helps bring back customers and Miss Suzy tells Ally she only gave gold stars to the kids who needed extra motivation and Ally was so smart and talented that she didn't need that. Even though this makes Ally feel better, she still wants gold stars and by the end, she is covered in them Burglaries & Boobytraps A mall thief has been robbing all of the stories in the mall. It is revealed in this episode that Ally is president of the Mall Association. Ally tries to catch the thief after he steals a guitar from Sonic Boom. When Ally and Trish check the security cameras, they see that Austin stole the guitar. After confronting Austin, Austin tells her he just went to get it autographed by Bruno Mars because, he felt bad for missing her scheduled meetings. But, Trish already turned him in so she could get the rewards. So now, Ally, Trish, Dez, and Austin must all work together to clear Austin's name. In the end of the episode, Austin catches the thief and they find out it was the mall delivery man. myTAB & My Pet Ally leaves her pet parakeet with Austin, Dez, and Trish while she waits in line for the new myTAB, but they accidentally let Owen (Her pet) escape.Everyone except Ally creates a plan to get Owen back but it backfired. At the end Ally got a myTAB but Mindy took it away. Owen exposed everything that happened. Filmmaking & Fear Breaking Dez filns his first movie called'' Claws (Dun Dun Dun) and the whole gang jumps in to help. Austin gets the starring role, Trish gets to plays a lot of characters, and Ally offers to help out with the props because she has stage fright. However when it's Austin's turn for his big scene, something triggers a childhood fear of umbrellas and that causes Austin to panic and quit doing Dez's movie. The cause of Ally's stage fright to revealed to Austin. Diners & Daters Ally, Austin and Dez all go to the newest diner, where the employees have to sing to the customers. Trish gets a job there, and where Austin gets a crush on one of the waitresses, Cassidy. However, Cassidy turns him down, and Ally tries to help Austin convey his feelings for her by writing her a song. Austin tries to describe what he's feeling so she can write lyrics, however, Ally cannot find good lyrics, and goes to Austin for help. He mistakenly sings Cassidy the awful song, and blames Ally for it. They end up arguing while singing, her not believing he would accuse her like that, and leaves, leaving Austin feeling bad. He finds her in the music room later, and they make up by "dancing it out" in a goofy fashion, and finishing the song for Cassidy. Everglades & Ally-Gators When Team Austin was invited to Shiny Money's Party in the Everglades, the whole gang was very excited because itwas their first vacation together. Ally tried to write a song with Austin but constantly got interupted by Trish and Dez. Because Trish plugged too many things into the outlets, the power went out and Austin and Ally couldn't play the keyboard to finish their song. Later, they see Big Mama attack the boathouse. The boathouse sank because of Dez, however Austin still got to perform and Team Austin dances along to it. Successes & Setbacks When Austin might gets the chance to earn a record deal from Jimmy Starr, they work very hard to make an impression, but when Ally overworks Austin, he suddenly can't hit the high notes. Ally tries to cheer up Austin, but it doesn't work as well as she wanted it to. Since she felt bad, Dez and Ally get Austin presents (she got him a scarf with "Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez" on it). Ally also made Austin soup, which she accidentally spilled all over Austin. She later dances when Austin sings and his voice - after surgery - turns out to be fine. Albums & Auditions In this episode, Ally's friends, Austin, Trish, and Dez create an audition tape, so Ally can get into the music school seen in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. She passes the audition - only for her friends to realize that the music school is in New York. Austin's album release party is also a going-away party for Ally. When Austin sings an acoustic version of Can't Do It Without You, and a video of Team Austin's memories from the past is shown, Ally decides she wants to stay in Miami because she realizes her new dream is to make music with her friends. 'Season 2' Costumes & Courage In this episode, Ally is Galexis Nova for Halloween. Austin and Ally write a song called Don't Look Down for Austin to perform at a Halloween party. Ally goes to lunch with Jimmy, where they discuss that Austin will perform the song at the Halloween party with Taylor Swift. She tries to impress a guy named Ethan, whom she saw at the costume store and the Halloween party Ally and her friends go to. Ally pretends to 'borrow' Jimmy's phone to delete a mean text message that Austin sent to him. Ally and Taylor wear the same costume at the party. When Trish and Dez accidentally knock out Taylor, Ally pretends to be Taylor and performs the duet with Austin, without her stage fright getting to her. Dez suggests that Austin and Ally sing together from now on since Ally didn't have stage fright, but Ally doesn't know if she can, for she thought she could only do it because she was pretending to be someone else. Backups & Breakups In this episode, when Ally sees Trish and Dez hugging at their lockers, she thinks that they are secretly dating each other. Back at Sonic Boom, Ally confronts Trish about dating Dez. However, Trish tells Ally she is dating Trent, Austin's new backup dancer. Later when Ally sees Trent with another girl, Ally is faced with the difficult decision of telling Trish the truth. Back at the gangs' practice she video chats with her mom about whether to tell Trish or not. In this episode, Ally's mom was also featured through video chat. Magazines & Made-Up Stuff Throughout the episode, Ally consistently tells Austin that he doesn't need to lie to make himself look good; "just being yourself is enough." However, once the last event of Austin's fabricated life is done and Megan Simms declares that she thinks Ally writes amazing songs, Megan asks Ally how she came up with it. Ally starts to tell the truth, but when Megan declares that it's boring, she quickly lies, saying that she bungee-jumped off of the tallest bridge in Miami. Once up there, Austin and her jump down together, and all the exaggerations are over. Parents & Punishments Ally is visited by Nelson and the rest of his music class, including their music teacher at Sonic Boom. Nelson asks Ally if they can borrow the instruments since the music class's instruments got ruined, and Ally grudgingly says no after her dad tells her that they can't afford to let them borrow the instruments. Nelson and the rest of the class sigh and walk out, and Ally, feeling guilty, tells them to stop, saying that they can use all the instruments. Misinterpreting this, Nelson thinks that Ally said that they could take all the instruments for free, so all the students take the instruments. After accidently getting rid of all the instruments, Ally and the rest of Team Austin brainstorm ways to get the money to get all the instruments back before finally thinking of hosting a fundraiser. They then decide that Austin performing will be their main act, but when Austin's bad grades cause him to get grounded to study, he sneaks out to perform, thus earning the required money quota needed. Unfortunately for Team Austin, Nelson's music teacher thinks that Ally raised the money for her and thanks her, running off with the money. Due to this, Ally gets in trouble for the first time, and her punishment is not being allowed to read any books for a week. Note that even though Ally has stage fright, she got up on the stage and spoke to the audience and camera multiple times. This could possibly be because her stage fright has gone away. Also, she wasn't all freaked out when she was featured in Cheetah Beat. Crybabies & Cologne She helps get revenge on Trent. In addition, she was the one who saw Trent with his girlfriend. Big Dreams & Big Apples She and Team Austin go to Times Square in New York. She is a big part of the reason Austin gets to perform there. Trivia *She is scared of spiders and always "silent-screams" when she sees them. *In Albums & Auditions, we find out she was born in February as revealed by Dez, although the date was not revealed. *She is a songwriter. *She works at Sonic Boom, her dad's business. *She sometimes writes songs for herself and then records them for fun, although she knows she won't be able to perform them. *Her favorite food is pickles. *She likes cupcakes. *She liked the Cha Cha Chicken Pot Pie served at the Melody Diner. *She isn't the best dancer. *She is a member of a book club. *She attended a calligraphy camp. *She loves gavelling. *She prefers to color inside the lines. *Her favorite ice cream since she was a little girl is Fruity Mint Swirl. *She has the same name as Sonny Monroe from Sonny With A Chance, another show created by Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert In the show, Sonny's full name was Allison "Sonny" Munroe. Ally's full name is Allyson "Ally" Dawson, which are the same, but the spellings are different. *She has a song book that she does not let anyone touch. It's unknown if she still has it. *She is a member of the Cloud Watching club. *She cleans when she's upset. *She has a Tweeter account. *She is president of the Mall Association. *She admitted to having no social life. *She has a pet cockatiel named Owen. *She had a goose named Pickles. *She is somewhat of a germaphobe. *She chews on her hair whenever she gets nervous. *When she gets excited, she tends to ask a lot of questions. *She can knit. *When she is stressed she has an imaginary friend she talks to named Ms. Pennyworth. *Her dad taught her how to play the piano when she was 5. *She started ballet when she was 4. *She hates it when people talk with food in their mouth. *She hates it when people say "li'berry'''" instead of "li'brary"'. *She hates the sound that rubbing styrofoam together makes. *She and her father have a special handshake. *She doesn't like the pizza parlor, arcade or horror movies. *She is a fan of Bruno Mars. *She owned a stuffed dolphin named Dougie, but she gave it to Austin. *She used to wear glasses as seen in her flashback in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. *She auditioned for a music school in New York, and even got accepted, but later gave it up to stay with her friends and family. *She can play the piano while texting as seen in the episode Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. *She gives instrumental lessons to Nelson. *She loves making pro-con lists, as seen in Successes & Setbacks. *She gives Jimmy Starr's son violin lessons in Successes & Setbacks. *If you look closely at her phone in Soups & Stars and Filmmaking & Fear Breaking, she has a music note on her phone. *She admitted that she only goes to one party a year which is Back to School night, as seen in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking . *She talks to herself sometimes. Mostly before talking to boys, as seen in Costumes & Courage. *She likes the word Bungee as seen in Magazines & Made-Up Stuff *She isn't as camera shy as she was during Season 1. *Ally's character is similar to Teddy Duncan's character in Good Luck Charlie. They both do things perfectly yet they both are bad dancers. They also both love music. *She loves love, just like her mom, Penny Dawson. *She believes everyone deserves a second chance, and everyone has goodness inside of them. *She isn't scared of preforming if the audience doesn't know who she is. (Costumes & Courage) *She is in the music video for Face to Face. *She never has really gotten into trouble. *A punishment for her is not being able to read. *She dosent have stage fright anymore. ( Shown in Costumes & Courage and on Parents & Punishments ) still needs to be confirmed. *She and Austin might date in a few episodes in Season 2. *The first time she really got into trouble was during Parents & Punishments when she accidently gave all the instruments away and then accidently gave all the raised money away too. *In Season 2, she was given a new look, she begin to wear pants and got blond highlights on her hair. .